


Fantasies Come True

by Quirkyasfok



Series: Hyena Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - everybody is part animal, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, and also a pervert, female hyenas have pseudo-penis, hyena!stiles, stiles is confused, talk of genitals, wolf!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does this look like a penis or a vagina to you?” </p><p>“A penis?”</p><p>“Are you sure? You don’t sound sure Scott!”</p><p>“Because I’m kind of confused as to why you think you have vagina.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies Come True

**Author's Note:**

> So yea female spotted hyenas have pseudo-penises and for some reason I felt the need to make that into a fanfic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Find more Hyena!Stiles here - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hyenastiles

At fourteen years old Scott McCall had already had several fantasies of seeing his best friend’s dick. Most of them being sexual in nature, and left him feeling sticky in a way that made him happy his mom had decided he was old enough to do his own laundry. That being said none of his fantasies had ever happened like this, nor did he ever really expect Stiles to just casually show Scott his dick.

But now here they were. 

And Scott honestly just felt really confused about what exactly was going on. 

He’d been minding his own business just sitting on his bed doing homework when Stiles had all but busted in. Stiles looked panicky, and Scott hadn’t even had time to ask what was wrong before Stiles was standing at his bed shouting “DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A PENIS OR A VAGINA,” before yanking his own pants down. 

Scott’s brain had kind of short circuited after that. He was honestly trying to piece together what Stiles was asking and look at his friends face, but he just couldn’t look away. 

Because there was Stiles’s penis. Right there. It had freckles too. One of which was right under the head and Scott was already deeming it as his new favorite. 

It took far more will power then Scott felt it should for him to finally pull his eyes away from that lovely freckle and look at his friend’s face. 

“What?” 

Stiles gave him a frustrated look before gesturing at his crotch. Scott let his eyes wander back to the freckle. If Stiles wanted him to look then Scott felt it was only his duty to look.

“Does this look like a penis or a vagina to you?” 

“A penis?”

“Are you sure? You don’t sound sure Scott!”

“Because I’m kind of confused as to why you think you have vagina.” Stiles huffed.

“Because I found out females hyena’s have a pseudo-penis and now I don’t know what I am anymore!” 

Scott looked up at Stiles’s face again confused. 

“A pseudo-what?”

“A pseudo-penis. A vagina that looks very similar to a penis.”

“Oh…. And you’re just now finding out about that?” Stiles flushed slightly, shifting nervously were he stood.

“Well it’s not like I had a proper education on my privates before!” Stiles entire face is bright red now, small cackles slipping into his normal speech. It’s a nervous habit Scott’s noticed his friend does before breaks out into a full panic. 

Stiles is right though and Scott can’t help but feel bad about that. Stiles had acquired his hyena genes all from his mother, and with her death he’d lost the chance to learn more about his species. His father, a German Shepard, could only share the information he’d learned about Claudia, but with the way the Sheriff was still handling her death Scott didn’t see that happening anytime soon. It also doesn’t help that their schools version of sex education was extremely lacking. All they’d done was separate the students in ‘those that lays eggs’ and ‘those that give live birth,’ and then taught the basics. Really the lessons had focused more sexually transmitted diseases and why none of their students should ever have babies. 

So yea, very informative. 

But wait- 

“How’d you learn about the fake penis thing now then?” 

Stiles somehow manages to get darker in color, his chest hitching as small cackles slips from his lips like hiccups. Scott fights an intense eager to get up and hug his embarrassed pack mate. Instead he choices to give the freckle a nice long look. Stiles doesn’t seem to notice. 

“I was curious okay. I was bored and horny and curious. Then one minute I was watching porn, and the next I’m seeing fake penises shoved in my face and I don’t know who I am anymore!” Scott’s not even a little ashamed that he’s thinking about Stiles hard and jerking it now. He squints at the limp dick before him. He can’t help but wonder how it looks hard. He shakes his head.

No, bad Scott. Help Stiles first. Fantasize later. 

“Ok, so you watched some porn.” Stiles gives him a look. “And now you think you might have a pseudo-penis.”

“Yes.” Scott nods looking back at Stiles face.

“I still don’t see why this is a problem.” Stiles flails widely at him. 

“Scott, how can you not see the problem here?! I don’t know if I’m a boy or a girl anymore! I don’t know if I have a penis or a vagina!”

“Well, what do you think you are?” Stiles deflates looking at Scott confused.

“What?”

“Do you think you’re a boy or a girl? Your genitals don’t matter dude. It’s what you feel you are. So, what do you feel you are?”

Stiles looks down in thought seeming completely confused now. He flushes again when he comes in eye contact with his own dick and quickly puts it away. Scott almost whines at the loss. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it before.” Stiles sounds close to tears, so Scott finally gets up and tugs his friend into a hug. He feels since Stiles’s privates are no longer hanging out hugs are back on the market. Stiles sags against him.

“That’s ok dude. You’ve got plenty of time to figure it, and I’ll stay by your side no matter. Boy, girl, vagina, penis, or whatever you turn out being I’ll always be by your side.” Stiles pulls back smiling wide for the first time that day.

“Thanks Scotty.” Scott smiles back and pulls Stiles close again breathing in his friends scent. 

Unknown to him this is just the first of many times Scott gets a good look at Stiles’s genitals.

Turns out fantasies do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
